Confession to my Love
by ObsidianLace
Summary: Naruto has waited all year to confess his love. Will Kakashi accept it?


"No!" Naruto said forcefully as his fist slammed into the wall next to Kakashi's head. Blue eyes were hidden from Kakashi's shocked gaze for a moment as Naruto tried to get himself under control.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I can't…" Kakashi began in a soothing tone, reaching a hand out to touch the young man's shoulder. But the hand was slapped away and he was staring into glittering blue that was an inch away from his face.

"Don't. Just don't," Naruto growled out. "I sit here and I tell you that I love you. That I've loved you for years and you tell me you can't?" He made a dismissive motion with the hand not in a fist by Kakashi's head. "You can't even give me a valid reason!"

"Naruto I'm your teacher. I'm well over ten years older then you. Beside that, I don't have any romantic feelings for you. I value you as a student but…"

Again Naruto cut him off mid-sentence.

"Oh fuck that. You think I don't see you looking at me? You think I don't know the real reason behind all those detentions? I don't give a shit about age and neither do you. I'm 18. Plenty old enough to know what I want and I. Want. You." With each word Naruto got closer and closer until he was a breath away from his teacher's mouth.

A minute passed tensely between them. The kinetic energy was thick enough that's it a wonder there weren't sparks around them. Kakashi, for all his genius, couldn't think of a single thing to say to refute Naruto's words. How could he anyway, when they where all true?

Finally the silence got too much for Naruto, who'd never been the most patient of people, and he covered Kakashi's lips with his own. This wasn't as easy as it sounds, however, since Kakshi was more then a head taller then Naruto. But Naruto managed the feat easily enough by grabbing the front of Kakashi's white dress shirt and dragging him down to his level, ripping a few buttons out of their sockets in the process. The kiss was hard and full of pent up passion on Naruto's part and surprise quickly turning to passion on Kakashi's.

Naruto growled when Kakashi put up his hands and pushed at his student's firm chest just when things were getting good. Putting his hands on the young man's shoulders, Kakashi pushed again, firmer this time, and succeeded in separated them.

"Wait! We can't do this," he tried to reason with the hot cheeked Naruto. He was trying to tell him that they were more then likely going to be caught seeing as Naruto had decided to corner the man in his classroom to make his love confession. His normally quick mind was distracted by sensory overload at the moment or his was sure he would have been on top of this rather unexpected situation.

"Yes, we can." Naruto's voice was deceptively calm and it made even Kakashi's fogged mind raise a few red flags and wave them around franticly.

Too late, he realized what Naruto was about to do and, unable to stop him, Kakashi stood there in shock as Naruto grabbed his already torn shirt and ripped it open all the way. He hastily tried to cover his naked torso from his student's heated gaze but his hands were slapped away impatiently; almost distractedly. Kakashi had never been so embarrassed (or turned on) in his entire life as he was standing there watching his student stare at the pale, ripped chest that was so exposed to his blue eyes.

He jumped as rough textured finger pads traced gently down his chest even though he'd seen the hand raise slowly and advance towards him. He watched, fascinated, as that tan hand stood out so starkly against his own pale skin. It was a picture worthy of an art museum; as much for it's visual beauty as for its ability to make Kakashi shake with emotion. His slight tremble brought a purely mischievous grin to Naruto's face who, being the trickster that he was, decided to have a little fun while his teacher was too distracted to push him away.

Dipping forward, Naruto captured a sand rose nipple with his lips and tugged lightly on it. The resulting gasp was as good as an electric shock to him as it jolted heat into the middle of his belly and shot it down to his groin. Never had he thought he'd get the chance to touch Kakashi like this, much less make the older man enjoy it. Grinning to himself, Naruto switched his mouth to the other nipple and gave it similar treatment. This time he was rewarded with a hand on the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair, keeping him from moving away. Not that he was going to. Oh no, he was staying right where he was.

He wrapped his arms around the slim waist in front of him and arched Kakashi's back pulling him closer to his hot mouth and licking tongue. The man tasted wonderful, even better then any fantasy Naruto'd had about him.

Kakashi wasn't even fighting with himself as he let himself feel everything this young man had to offer. Naruto had been right, he didn't care that he was only 18 and his student; in two weeks time he'd be graduating anyway. Another gasp was pulled from his lips. He'd always known Naruto had a talented mouth but that tongue was lethal. A blush formed on Kakashi's cheeks and spread down, painting him in a lovely pink hue.

"Narut…" Kakashi was cut off by that talented mouth covering his own, that talented tongue showing what it could do when dancing with another.

After a minute, Naruto pulled his lips away and put a hand up to trace Kakashi's cheek.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do this. Kakashi…" Kakashi startled at the use of his name without the sensei at the end; deciding that he liked it very much. "I want to make love to you, right here, right now." Naruto told the stunned man.

As if in illustration, Naruto snaked a hand down the front of Kakashi's pants and took hold of his weeping erection. What was left of Kakashi's good sense flew out the window behind him and he thrust into that hand hard. A low moan was all the affirmation Naruto needed to undress his teacher completely and help him to the floor. Once there he replaced his hand with his mouth, licking the head and sucking hard at the very tip.

"Ahhh!" Kakashi screamed. His back arched off the floor, legs falling open as he bit into his own hand to keep from bringing whoever might still be in the school from running in and finding them.

Naruto bobbed his head, creating a fast rhythm that had Kakashi dancing to it in no time. With another long, drawn out moan Kakashi came. He shot his load down his students waiting throat and crashed back to the floor from where he'd half raised up in his intense pleasure.

Wiping away some excess white from the corner of his mouth, Naruto crawled over Kakashi's prone form and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Do you think they're still reading?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi responded just as quietly.

"I'm going to check." Naruto turned around sharply, then turned back to Kakashi below him. "Holy fuck they are!"

"Really now?" Pushing himself to lean on his elbows Kakashi looked up. "Mah….they are still reading….I guess she was right."

"Damn, that means I'm out 20 bucks," Naruto groused. He sat back on his heels and crossed his arms.

"Well, that'll teach you to make a bet with an author."

"How was I supposed to know that fangirls would buy into that dribble? I mean, don't they know us at all?" Naruto's arms flailed about, nearly knocking Kakashi in the head. "As if I'd ever force myself on you like that. If I even tried you'd knock me senseless! Even if it is AU."

"True," Kakashi said and stroked his chin. "And I most defiantly wouldn't be that easy to get on my back and screaming in pleasure."

Naruto got up and stalked off; still grumbling about the 20 dollars he was out. Kakashi sighed and picked up his tattered shirt.

"This was my favorite shirt…" he said morosely.

Somewhere in the background, the click of a camera was heard and an evil little laugh sounded in the darkness of one corner.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Please don't hurt me........_


End file.
